Talk:New Game Plus
The amount of gold transferred... is not solely number-of-completed-quests determined. Having finished a playthrough with cheats, I've got a new game plus with some 20+ millions at the start, I think. Cheats ranged widely, from inventory 99s, to army size of six 6-members squad, skills were skyrocketing due to regular br reset and max chains. My best shot of a hypothesis would be that some pseudo-consumable rewards from quests are converted into bonus money, and those consumables amounts were tampered with by trainer operation. 19:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) (and how I got 21 Mr.Diggs digs in that single playthrough, I'll probably never know) :The same thing happened to me. Exactly as you did, so did I. I used a trainer and finished my game with approximately 86.000.000 G; when my New Game Plus started, I had :exactly 99.999.999 G. So, the game not only took (probably) a percent of my money (if not all), but also added some more. I stand with your hipothesis, since I'm lacking one myself. =P Roodneyfb (talk) 03:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Question; Do Commerce points carry over? I *want* to say they do, but my last playthrough was ages ago, so I don't remember for certain. 03:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Karunama : No, Commerce Points don't carry over. Zephyr (talk) 13:18, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I have just completed a game - "twice" - having saved for a New Game+ both times After the end of the first finish, I realized I forgot to deal with disassembling/selling etc. so I started with my save outside the final door, went back to the world map to take care of business, then proceeded to another final boss fight. My gold before entering the final door was about 16 million for the first ending, and 20 million for the second. I started a new game with both of those "Continue ..." saves and found that the gold in the new game was 800 more than what was at the end of the game. Perhaps Steam updated the game to change how gold carries over.--OldGuy (talk) 01:20, April 27, 2018 (UTC) I've just finished the game and went to NG+3. my previous gold was 11 million, and now I got 14 million gold(about +2 million, all quests are cleared, met rank 8 true conquerer.). my TLR version is also pc(steam). I don't think it just gives you 800 gold on New Game Plus.--Dead Man Drft (talk) 13:31, September 18, 2018 (UTC) : It does give you an additional 800g at the start, since that's what NG starts with. It also refunds everything you've spent during the game, which is why it seems like there's something else going on. The game does keep track of how much you've spent during the game since that was originally an achievement on the X360. Zephyr (talk) 14:08, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Oh, thank you for replying and true information. I didn't expect :O.--Dead Man Drft (talk) 14:14, September 18, 2018 (UTC) : No worries. It's a bit of a weird thing if you don't track it. Bound to throw players off a bit. Zephyr (talk) 14:16, September 18, 2018 (UTC)